What's Your Job Worth?
by livinlifejb
Summary: House/Taub slash. Rated M for an explicit sexual situation/laguage. House makes Taub pleasure him for the right to keep his job. but it's Taub that ends up taking control, to House shock and extreme pleasure.


**WARNING!!!: **this contains explicit slash/language. don't read if you don't like intense men/men sexual situations

Minor Note: NO relation to my other stories plots.

**MY NOTE:** i wrote this because i can't find any House/Taub slash, so i decided to write one. You'll read a part about Wilson and his ex. I added that because i don't like that on April 19th, 2010 they're giving Wilson another new girlfriend who happens to be his 1st ex. i don't like that. lol. anyway i hope you enjoy. reviews are love. especially with this experimental pairing.....lmao "Haub"

_**UPDATE!!!:** there are going to be more chapters to this story due to the inspiration of a future avid reader...._

* * *

During the differential that morning, everyone was stumped by the case. House directed everyone to do blood tests and a lumbar puncture to confirm their multiple diagnoses. Everyone except Taub was dismissed from the conference room. In House's eyes Taub was completely useless, and Taub knew this, seeing at House pointed it out on numerous occasions. The two just sat there for a few uncomfortable moments before House retreated to his office and sat at his desk. Taub had remained seated in the other room waiting for the insult to come flying.

"_Well are you just going to sit there or take the hint that I wanted you to follow me?_" House shouted sarcastically.

Taub looked down ad sighed as he stood and walked to House's office. Taub stood in the doorway ready to be yelled at and ridiculed for how useless he was.

"_Take a seat Chris_" House instructed with an empty expression.

He had never addressed Taub by his first name before, which made Taub very nervous. Taub looked around before doing so. House just looked at him with that conniving grin that the team knew so well.

"_You're useless…_" House told him flatly.

"_You have told me that before_" Taub said trying to sound professional.

"_Well, I think we need to correct that problem_" House said still grinning.

"_Okay? Exactly how…_" Taub started with know way to finish.

"_What is it you want me to do?_' Taub asked looking serious, as if he would do anything.

House stood and looked out the window away from Taub. As if reading Taub's mind he asked, "_Well, that depends…How bad do you want to keep your job?_"

House asked with a slightly evil chuckle.

"_Pretty bad considering it's either this or bankruptcy_" Taub said annoyed. He didn't like being jerked around.

"_So that means you'll pretty much do anything then?_" House asked still looking away.

"_Listen just tell me what the fuck you want me to do!_" Taub shouted.

House turned stunned by the anger in Taub's face. Taub was also shocked at himself for letting his temper fly.

"_Okay…here's the deal my large nosed friend..._" House started.

Taub just rolled his eyes at the remark.

"_Since Wilson started dating his first ex again, he's stopped fucking me. So I'm a little deprived, if you know what I mean_" House explained with a certain pleasure about him.

Taub looked at him confused before starting, "_I'm not sure what you…._"

"_Oh for fucks sake!_" House shouted.

"_I need a nice throbbing cock to suck on. God were you always this dense?_" House stated irritated at the accuracy of his statement.

Taub just sat the speechless and bemused for what must have been ten minutes in which House never looked away.

Taub collected his thoughts and asked House, "_You want me…to let you…blow me?_"

"_Oh my god! Dr. Christopher Taub…Are you suggesting I want you to let me give you a blowjob to let you keep your job?_" House said with a frustrated sarcasm.

"_Fuck! I feel like I'm talking to a brick wall. Yes I want to rip your pants off and choke on you hard and presumably uncut dick!_" House said rather loudly.

Taub just blushed and looked away. He knew House was gay and that he and Wilson were previously together. But he never used this kind of language in the office, nor made these suggestions.

"_Well, while you think about it, I'll be waiting down at the clinic in exam room four_" House told him leaving his office.

Taub just sat there in awe, not know what to think. Taub got up and left for exam room four at the clinic. On his way there he convinced himself that it was all a joke. That House had told everyone that he would do it to keep his job, and when he entered they would all be there to make fun of him. When he arrived at room four, Taub hesitated before knocking.

"_Come in sweetie…_." Taub heard in a teasingly harassing voice.

He walked in to find just House sitting on the exam table. He was relieved that House still had clothes on, seeing as House was unpredictable.

"_Wow, I can't believe you actually showed up_" House said with a laugh.

"_Whatever, tell me this was a test so I can leave and go do something useful_" Taub said back angry.

"_Uh…hello! You're here to do something useful_" House shot back.

"_House I'm married, and even if I wasn't, I'm not like that._" Taub explained.

"_Well then, good luck finding another job…_" House said with a smirk as he headed for the door.

* * *

Taub intercepted him with a serious look in his eyes.

"_You're serious? If I don't let you suck me off, I'm fired?_" Taub asked.

"_I think we've had this conversation before…weird._" House said rolling his eyes.

Taub put his clip board on the counter in the exam room and turned towards the door. House assumed he was quitting until he saw Taub lock the door. Taub didn't turn right away.

"_What happens in this room never leaves. Or I will make it my mission to ruin your life_" Taub looked over his shoulder with venom.

House liked this side of Taub. "_Of course, wouldn't want your wife to know your dog has been in another bun_" House said laughing at his lame innuendo that obviously made Taub uncomfortable.

Taub turned around and looked into House's eyes and said, "_House I mean it, not a fucking word…_" with a seriousness he himself had not known.

"_Yeah, yeah whatever jew boy, just release the beast_" House demanded.

Taub looked away as he undid his belt and let his pants drop to around his ankles and blushed.

"_I never would have pegged you for a commando type of guy Chris_" House said laughing at the fact that Taub had not worn underwear to work that day.

"_Yeah and I never thought I'd be letting my male boss suck my dick, but shit happens, so let's just get this over with_" Taub sneered with disapproval.

"_Uh…hello? Gimp here, kneeling really isn't my forte_" House said teasingly.

Taub walked over to the exam table and sat. House went over and sat down on the stool and rolled over, so he was eye level with Taub's cock which was slowly gaining thickness.

"_Hmm…I think you're starting to…._" House started.

"_No talking!_" Taub demanded seriously.

"_Whatever you say master_" House said with an eager smirk.

House grabbed Taub's cock with a hot fist so that he could get full thickness from it. He stroked it slowly and looked up at Taub's face, whose eyes were shut.

"_No, no, no Chrisy, no closing your eyes. I don't want you picturing me as some slut. Or god forbid your wife._" House said feeling insulted.

Taub just sighed at the comment and kept his eyes fixed on House. He couldn't lose his job. He wouldn't let his wife be homeless, even if that meant letting House have his way with him. House let go of Taub's now throbbing member, and ran his tongue up the whole under side of his length. Taub let out a heavy breath he hadn't meant to.

House looked up at Taub again and laughed, "_Oh boy, this is gonna be good_".

House let his tongue flick in an out of Taub's slit, which left Taub looking for something to hold onto. House slowly engulfed the tip of Taub's cock with his hot wet mouth, which made Taub shutter a bit. Taub suddenly took hold of the back of House head and pulled it upwards, so that they were facing each other. House was very confused by this gesture and a look of disappointment crept across his face.

"_New rules House, since you're the one who wants this so bad, it will be as I say_" Taub sneered in House's face.

House's face lit up again as Taub pushed his head back onto the tip of his cock.

"_Put that tongue of yours to work_" Taub instructed him.

House couldn't help but smile around his employee's dick. He worked his wet slippery tongue around the tip, sticking in and out of the slit. Taub pulled House's head back up and looked at him.

"_You like precum?_" Taub asked.

House panted, "_Oh yeah!_" sweating.

"_You liked Wilson's precum did you?_" Taub asked aggressively.

"_Fuck yeah!_" House replied.

"_Yeah well, fucking taste this shit_" Taub whispered shoving House's mouth back on his cock.

House was greeted with the taste of a warm stickiness that he had missed. Except, Taub's precum practically tasted like liquid sugar. House worked so hard to get ever last drop, but Taub stopped him. Taub pulled his head up again, his cock still leaking profusely. Taub could see that House's mouth was half full with warm, sweet stickiness.

"_Let me taste that shit_" Taub demanded as he pulled House in for a forced kiss.

Taub's precum swished around their mouths as their tongues wrestled for dominance. At this point, House could feel his boxers becoming damp with his own stickiness. House tried to thrust up against something, but failed to find a surface to create friction.

Taub separated them and licked his lips.

"_You like the way that tastes?_" Taub asked looking serious.

"_Oh fuck yes!_" House shouted softly.

This time Taub shoved House's mouth down hard, letting his entire length slide down his throat. House grunted which reverberated through Taub's cock and made him moan. House's own dick was so hard he thought it would burst through the denim jeans. House couldn't help himself; he reached his hand down and thrust against his palm for that heat from friction. When Taub realized what House was doing, he got angry and pushed House's head down as far as it would go. House gagged and choked, but he loved the leaking and throbbing feeling in this throat. Taub held his head in place and began to buck up and down as to face fuck his boss. They both tried to hold back from moaning loudly, but yelps and whimpers escaped their lips. Taub thrust into House throat harder and faster, god he loved this. He hadn't expected too, but he was going to milk it. It had been a while since him and his wife were intimate. With one final thrust against House's tonsils, Taub burst. He could feel his white hot cum being swallowed eagerly by House. Taub bucked up and down a few more times before pulling his dick from House's throat. Taub was covered in sweat and he could hear House's pants and moans beneath him. The both stood up exhausted from their activity. Taub gave his cock a few complimentary strokes in his after glow when he noticed House's raging hard on from his jeans.

Just as House was leaving, Taub intercepted him once more.

"_My rules remember? I didn't say we were done_" Taub said conniving.

House was confused and definitely caught of guard as he back House up against the exam table. House was practically to the point of hyperventilating but eager as to what Taub was planning. Taub grabbed House fiercely and twisted him around so that House's back was to him. Taub grabbed both waist sides of House jeans and ripped down. The sensation of smooth denim rub down his cock made House shutter and thrust forward into nothing. House's bare ass and throbbing, leaking cock were now exposed beneath his button down. He turned his head to look at Taub and his still raging hard on.

Taub leaned up against House, his cock rubbing the cleft of his ass, and whispered to him, "_Wilson told me you like it rough_".

He licked House's earlobe and bit his neck with a chuckle.

"_This isn't what I had in mind_" House said squirming.

"_And you think I care. You'll either fire me or you won't_" Taub said pushing House down, so that his face rubbed the leather of the exam table.

Without hesitation, Taub thrust into House's ass with an intense force. House couldn't help but let out a pleasurable scream. That's when they heard a knock on the door.

"_Hey is everything okay in there?_" said a female voice.

"_Yeah just splinting a few broken fingers_" House replied for Taub.

* * *

"_Come on Taub…Fuck me!_" he moaned into the leather.

Taub put his hands on House's shoulders for support, and thrust deeper into House's ass. House bit his arm to keep from screaming when Taub hit the small gland.

"_Yeah you fucking like that you fag?_" Taub whispered into House's ear.

"_Oh…fuck! Deeper…come on harder!_" House panted.

House cock was leaking so much precum there was a small puddle on the floor. Taub continued to slam into House's prostate; provoking moans and whimpers from him. Taub never thought he would be fucking House in an exam room to keep his job. Now he could see why Wilson stayed with him so long. Taub was fucking House so hard the exam table drawers were banging around. House reached a hand down to grab his own cock, but Taub didn't let him. Instead, Taub grabbed House's dick with a firm fist and squeezed. House thrust in and out of Taub's fist reveling in the hot pleasure for the slickness of his precum.

"_Oh fuck…Taub…I'm…._!" House shouted.

"_Go ahead, I'll catch up_" Taub whispered.

House came into Taub's fist with so much force. Taub could feel it dripping out of his hand and off his knuckles onto the floor. There was still a good amount of cum on his fingers, so he shoved them into House's mouth. House sucked his own liquid from Taub's fingers, swallowing every bit. All the while Taub was still slamming into House hard enough to break the table.

"_Fuck…House! Oh fuck yeah!_" Taub grunted as he plunged one last time into his boss's ass.

He unloaded against House's prostate repeatedly as if he had an unlimited amount. When he pulled out of House he could see his load leaking out of his hole and off his balls. So he knelt down to lick of the extra. And with that, they turned to face each other, Taub pulling his pants up. House was just stunned; he hadn't expected that from Taub but didn't deny liking it.

"_So am I fired?_" Taub asked tilting his head.

"_Oh hell no! And you're definitely not useless._" House replied with a panted laugh.

Taub smirked and left the exam room to join the rest of the team. House just laughed as he got dressed and cleaned up the room from all the secreted fluids, and then retreated to his office feeling extremely satisfied.


End file.
